The Goonies, What We DIDN'T see
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: I changed the ending because I really hated the way they ended it when Mouth and Stef are talking. I LOVE that couple so i wanted to make it different. I hope you like it! -I've now put another possible ending in this story, kind of an updated version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Goonies or any of the characters!

Ok so we all know what at the end of The Goonies Mouth is talking to Stef and thanking her for offering to save his life back on one eyed Willy's ship. That scene was cut but I read about it and she was supposed to have offered to share her air with him or something if he drowned because he couldn't swim and they were about to walk the plank. So anyway I really didn't like that all they did was hug. I mean seriously they'd be so cute together so I decided to rewrite that scene they had together at the end. Hope you like it.

"I just wanted to say thank you for offering to save my life." Mouth said

"What? What? What?" Stef said teasingly

"Well I wanted to say thank you."

"Wow, thank you, a real moment. You know, your voice is kinda nice when your mouth isn't screwing it up." She said with a smile

"Ya well thanks, and you know your looks are kinda pretty… when your face doesn't screw it up."

"Oh ya thanks" she said sarcastically

"Ya well I never thought you of all people would offer to save me when I know you don't like me very much and I just thought that-"

Mouth's rambling was cut off when Stef surprised him by pressing her lips to his. He was frozen in shock for a few seconds before he responded by kissing her back. After a few more seconds Mouth deepened the kiss and put his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya Mouth slip her the tongue!" shouted Mikey

Mouth reluctantly pulled away to yell at Mikey "Shut up Mikey! I'm gonna kill you!"

He turned to Stef "Pardon me while I get a knife." He said and made to walk away when she grabbed his arm and pulled his lips back to hers, then pulled away a little too soon for Mouth.

"Or I suppose I could stay here." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would prefer that." Stef said

"Would ya now?" He teased "Well I dunno I'm pretty busy…"

"You really need to learn to shut up, Mouth."

"Ya but then you wouldn't like me would you? I wouldn't be Mouth would I now?" he said and pulled her back into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goonies

What We _Didn't Get To _See

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Goonies! I just rewrote the ending to the way I wished it had ended.

**Summary: **I've changed my story a little bit, I didn't really like the way I'd written the older version of this storynow that I look back on it. So I've changed it a tiny bit, but DON'T PANIC! It's still Mouth&Stef cuteness :D

"I just wanted to say thank you, for offering to save my life."

Stef smiled "What, what whaaaat?" she asked playfully, completely hearing what he said but asking anyway, just to make him say it again.

Mouth looked uncomfortable but smiled "Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Wow, 'thank you' a real moment. You know your voice is kinda nice when your mouth isn't screwing it up."

"Yeah well thanks, and you know, your looks are kinda pretty... when your face doesn't screw it up."

She rolled her eyes but smiled

Mouth rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "So why did you?"

Stef furrowed her eyebrows "Why did I what?"

"Offer to save me, you know, if we had drowned back there, you didn't have to."

"Yeah well I knew at some point I'd miss your constant blabbering."

He grinned "Liar. You know you'd miss _all_ of me."

"Pff!" she scoffed unconvincingly "I'm sure."

"Mouth! Hey Mouth!" Mouth looked over and saw Mikey and Data were the ones calling to him.

"What?"

Mikey grinned mischievously knowing full well Stephanie was listening "Gonna slip her the tongue?"

His eyes widened and his ears started flushing red "I'll kill you." he stated simply. then turned to Stef. "Excuse me a sec while I commit a murder."

Stef pulled him back "Oh leave it alone Mouth, they're just trying to get to you, just stay here K?"

"Well, I guess I could, my schedule isn't too full." he said checking an invisible watch.

"Yeah well thank you for fitting me in, I appreciate this time we have together." she smiled teasingly, almost... flirting?

He grinned slyly "R-hi-hilly? I dunno, now that I think about it I'm pretty busy, you might have to come back later or leave a message."

Stephanie grimaced "Mouth, shut up."

Mouth smirked "Okay and what exactly are you gonna do to make me? Cause there's nothing I can possibly think of that you can do to make me shut-"

Stef leaned in and pressed her lips to his, hard, in a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away Mouth's eyes were wide in shock "-up." he finished his sentence.

Stef smiled smugly at him and simply took his hand and they walked down the beach together, the sun setting in the background.

Stef looked out over the sea at the golden, orange and red sky illuminating the water. "Wow, this is so cliché." She stated

"Oh of course, just blame the sunset, Ya here that sunset! It's all your fault for-!"

"MOUTH, SHUT UP!"

he chuckled softly "Yes, dear."

**Well what do you think? Better than the last version of this? I hope so the other one wasn't too good in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed this one more! Thanks and please review! :D**

**CaptainMeghanSparrow! Over and out, savvy? ;)**


End file.
